


【盾冬】三人行（PWP一发完）

by saya3104



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya3104/pseuds/saya3104
Summary: 一个伪三人行，做的时候从头到尾都是盾冬两个人





	【盾冬】三人行（PWP一发完）

　　娜塔莎第一次提出要三人行的时候巴基是拒绝的。这不是娜塔莎的魅力不够大，也不是巴基对三人行这种形式性爱的抗拒，而是“我们从来都没有做过你突然提出要三人行是不是被人下药了？”当然，巴基并没有真的这样问出口，他还想要好好活着，所以他换了一种更加委婉的方式。

　　“Nat，你怎么突然会有这种想法？你知道我们是朋友，我从来不和朋友上床。”巴基露出无辜的笑容。

　　“好奇，我总不能随便去酒吧抓两个人来吧，我知道你最靠谱了。”娜塔莎以笑容回给他。

　　“你太看低自己的魅力了。”

　　“我只是不想找陌生人。”

　　“可是我们上床的话就做不成朋友了，我可不想失去你这个朋友。”巴基装出可怜兮兮的样子，希望娜塔莎赶紧扔掉莫名其妙的念头。

　　“不用担心，做完我会把你打晕让你失去这一段记忆。”娜塔莎安慰般地拍拍他的肩。

　　“……”

　　“啊，我知道你在担心什么了。”娜塔莎恍然大悟。

　　巴基才刚松一口气就听见她说，“你是在担心另一个人合不合你胃口对不对？这个你大可不用担心，我保证比我还辣，金发蓝眼是你最喜欢的类型。”她说完还在胸前笔划了一下，”绝对不会让你失望。”

　　“我是不会动摇的，赶紧死了这条心吧。”巴基虽然说得很坚决，其实他的内心已经有了一丝丝的动摇。要知道他的死穴就是金发蓝眼，他已经开始模糊地勾勒这个姑娘的轮廓了。

　　“等我找找照片。”娜塔莎好像没听见他的话，掏出手机打开相册一目十行地往上翻。

　　“不用做无用功啦。”巴基说着悄悄地朝屏幕瞄去。

　　照片里的姑娘只拍了上半身，金色的长发，颜色称不上是有多特别，可她的蓝眼睛比精致的宝石还要漂亮，和稍微有些硬朗的脸型搭在一起更是增加了几分特别的美感。巴基沉默地和照片对视许久，沉痛地说，“我加入。”

　　“我就说不会让你失望。”娜塔莎掏出一张房卡塞进巴基的裤子口袋，“记住，今天晚上8点。”

　　“这么快？！”

　　“爱来不来。”娜塔莎作势把房卡要回来。

　　“又没说不去。”巴基谨慎地后退一步，躲开娜塔莎的手。

　　同一天的晚些时候。

　　“不，Nat，我不知道你在想什么，但是我绝对不会答应的。”

　　金色短发的男人双手抱着胸，满脸严肃地看着娜塔莎。

　　“史蒂夫，我保证会很好玩的，你看你也没有性生活不如一起玩玩。”

　　“你……不要介绍女朋友不成就介绍床伴，还牺牲自己。”

　　“awww，你真是个大甜心，我没有牺牲自己，而且巴基也很喜欢你。”

　　“巴基？”

　　“很可爱的名字对不对？我给你看我们的合照。”娜塔莎说着就把手机举到史蒂夫的眼前。

　　照片里站在娜塔莎身边的女孩棕色的中分短发还不到肩膀，脸上戴了一副皮质口罩，一只手臂套在金属里，修身的黑色马夹和长裤显得腰更细了，露出来的绿眼睛和天空之境一样碧绿清澈又水波荡漾。

　　娜塔莎见他的表情有戏，献宝一样地翻了更多的给他看。

　　“我们那天在漫展拍了很多，你可以慢慢看。”

　　史蒂夫真的一张一张翻起来，直到看到一张她被穿着美国国旗的人公主抱起来的照片。

　　“这是？”

　　“这是拍照的姑娘提的要求。”

　　“为什么？巴基看起来不怎么开心，你看她的眼睛。”

　　“为了爱与世界和平？”

　　“不是很懂你们这些年轻人。”

　　“拜托，你只比我大一岁，不要总给我一种大我70岁的错觉。看了这么久，你是去还是不去？”

　　史蒂夫罕见地磕巴了，“你是说巴基，她也要，她愿意和我，恩，什么？”

　　“她爱死你的眼睛了。”

　　史蒂夫的脸有点发烫，“你可以不来吗？”

　　“哇哦，当然不可以，我们说好了要三人行。”

　　“好吧。”他看起来有些失望。

　　娜塔莎把房卡放进史蒂夫胸前的口袋里，郑重地拍了拍。“今晚8点。”

　　史蒂夫到宾馆时和约定时间相比足足提前了一个小时，他一直有点紧张，想着提前到宾馆适应一下环境说不定能够缓解马上可以见到巴基的紧张情绪。没想到进了房间后，入眼的不是床就是床，对平静心情完全没有一点帮助。到7点20分，史蒂夫坐在沙发里一遍又一遍刷新没有新内容出现的推特，这时娜塔莎发来一条消息，“抱歉我这里有些事情会耽误时间，我们改成9点吧。”他没说自己已经到了，只安慰她让她不要着急。史蒂夫见时间又空出了一个小时，打算去冲个澡祛除浮躁的心绪

　　巴基到的也挺早，他在宾馆的停车场停好车才看见娜塔莎说要改时间的消息，想着来了也是来了可以趁房间没人睡一会。他推开房门就听见浴室里有水声，还没带来得及想些旖旎的画面，就被身体机能提醒到他已经有很久没有上过厕所。巴基憋着尿意坐进沙发，希望那个金发的姑娘能早点出来，度过了极度难捱的五分钟，巴基视死如归地站起身走向浴室。磨砂玻璃的门遮不住浴室内的人影，他有点犹豫到底要不要敲门，毕竟他们才第一次见面，就算待会要一起进行未知的探索这时候还是会有点不太好意思。

　　巴基深吸一口气，解下自己的领带绑在头上遮住眼睛，手刚靠近门就听见传来一声“如果急就进来吧。”

　　他如释重负地推开门，摸索着走了几步才发现哪里不对，那分明是男人的声音！然后他身体一转被人拉扯着反剪了两只手压在墙上，花洒喷出的水砸在身上。巴基什么也看不见，被水一浇吓得僵硬了几秒又愤起挣扎想要逃走。

　　“你想干嘛？”

　　“这话该我问你才对。”

　　史蒂夫冷冷地开口。他注意到浴室门外有个身影在来回走动，八成是巴基想要上厕所又不好意思开口，于是体贴地拿毛巾在腰上围了一圈遮住下半身。结果让史蒂夫傻眼的是进来的不是巴基，甚至都不是一个女孩，而是一个眼睛蒙着领带的高瘦男人。他不知道这个人是怎么做到不发出声音潜进屋内的，但他一想如果是巴基先到并且也进了浴室洗澡，不正合了这个色魔的意。出乎意料的是色魔居然毫无防备地被他压在墙上，流露出的害怕神情让史蒂夫心软了片刻。不行，为了巴基的安危考虑，他必须硬着心肠问出他的目的，即使这个色魔腰细腿长一表人才也不能有片刻的放松。

　　“哈，你这个人是不是有毛病？”

　　“抱歉，你这个样子才像是有毛病的人。”

　　巴基不停地挣扎，一边暗骂自己健身房都白去了。史蒂夫手上还残留了沐浴露，力使不全，他估摸色魔多挣扎几分钟大概就能逃脱，于是毫不犹豫地把身体压上去。

　　“操！！！你要是轻举妄动我会报警的！”

　　躯体压在背上的那一刻让巴基想了很多，在他做过所有的噩梦里也没有被陌生男人侵犯这一个，他竭力保持镇定，又为掩盖自己的害怕大声地骂起来。

　　“我就是警察，有什么要坦白的？”

　　“监守自盗！滥用公权！纳税人的钱就养了你们这样的败……唔！”

　　巴基话还没说完就被身后的人捂住了嘴，他用力地咬了一口。

　　“嘶！嘴真毒。”

　　史蒂夫反射性地移开手，刚要重新盖上，身下的人又剧烈地扭动起来。

　　“放开我，我要尿尿。”

　　“……”

　　史蒂夫迟疑地让开，看色魔背着他摘下眼睛上的领带，一步一步走向马桶。

　　“变态，你要看到什么时候？”

　　史蒂夫还是有些不放心，只盯着他的上半身看，不得不说领带摘掉后色魔的侧脸很好看，T恤打湿贴在身上，显得胸前的突起更加明显。史蒂夫不自在地撇开眼神。巴基解决完生理需求拉上拉链，平静地站定，拔腿就跑，还没跑出半步就被拉住。

　　巴基装出一副纯良的样子，希望降低歹徒的防备心，转过身认真地和他对视，“我还没洗手。”

　　恩，这个变态的眼睛还不错。

　　“洗手，别耍什么小花招。”

　　史蒂夫看到他的眼睛时怔愣了片刻，一种说不清的熟悉感扑面而来，一时想不起来在哪里见过

　　“巴基？？！！”史蒂夫绝对不承认他破音了。

　　“你怎么知道我名字的？”巴基怀疑地看向他，不由自主地后退一步，背靠上洗手台的边缘。

　　“娜塔莎说的，可是你不是女孩吗？？”

　　巴基听见娜塔莎的名字有点傻眼，他继续怀疑地盯着史蒂夫看。

　　“谁他妈是女孩。不可能！娜塔莎给我看的照片是个金色长发的姑娘，虽然你和她有点像，但是骗不过我。”

　　“我知道她给你看的是哪张了，那是我和队员打赌输了被迫戴假发还化了妆的照片。”

　　“等等…”巴基把警察，队员这种关键词串起来，“你是娜塔莎的上司，罗杰斯队长？”

　　“是我。”史蒂夫满脸愧色地道歉，“天，我之前都干了什么，我以为你是…”

　　强奸犯三个字在他嘴里打转就是不好意思说出口。

　　“所以你一般都是这样审犯人的？我还以为要被人强了呢。”巴基缓过神来，半是玩笑地说道。

　　“真的很抱歉，我什么都没有弄清楚就贸然动手，还这样误会你。”

　　“起码你的出发点是好的。”巴基大度地原谅了他。

　　衣服裤子都湿了贴在身上很不舒服，巴基索性把上衣和裤子都脱了，鞋子踢掉把湿袜子一把扯掉，只留了内裤摇摇晃晃地走出去。“你继续洗澡吧，我出去躺一会。”

　　史蒂夫赶紧把身子擦干，找了一间浴袍穿上，随便系上就跟着走出去，他注意到巴基脱衣服时手臂有些细微地打颤。果然一出浴室就看见大床上只有一个隆起的小丘，巴基把头都埋进被子里。史蒂夫很自责，巴基以为他是女孩子，进去上厕所还把眼睛给遮住，这样绅士的一个年轻人就被他不问清缘由地压在墙上，他怎么能干出这种事。巴基给他一拳或者继续骂他也比这样一个人躲在被子里好，他蹲在床边轻声开口，“巴基，你把头露出来，里面空气不好。”

　　解除所有的危机后一直压抑的害怕才慢半拍似的席卷全身，还有带着水珠的身体直接接触到被子让他有些哆嗦。巴基只想一个人待一会，或许过几分钟一切就会恢复正常。

　　没有反应，史蒂夫知道他不可能这么快就睡着了。

　　“你别折腾自己，都是我的错，把头露出来吧。”

　　“不。”

　　“那我帮你把被子往下拉开一点。”

　　巴基只伸出了两只手把被子边缘牢牢抓住，一副不想见到任何人的样子。又过了一会，闷闷的声音从被子下传来，“如果我说你压着我的时候我有点害怕，这是不是很怂？”

　　“不，一点也不，这是正常的反应。”史蒂夫快要把自己的头发揪掉，“巴基，你知道你可以打我一顿，我绝对不会还手。”

　　“我又没有施虐倾向。”

　　史蒂夫爬上床，从被子外面抱住巴基拱起的一团，“嘿，你看，我不会对你做什么坏事的，不用再怕了。”被子下的人在被抱住时蠕动了一下后，又变成一动不动的样子。巴基沉默地感受着这个奇异的拥抱，过了好几分钟才从被子下探出头，头发乱糟糟的，笑着去推史蒂夫，“好了，别把我想的太脆弱。”

　　史蒂夫眼神突然乱飘，翻身在巴基身边躺平。

　　“我们今晚是要干嘛来着？”巴基想换个话题把之前的尴尬全都一笔带过，刚说完就恨不得咬了自己舌头，简直哪壶不开提哪壶。

　　“3，3P？”

　　巴基丧气地摊在床上，“Nat来了我要怎么和她说我不想做。”

　　“我以为你答应她了？”

　　“我那时候以为你是女孩才答应的！而且我从来都没有想过和她上床的画面，我不要做了。”巴基灵光一闪，转过身侧着头看史蒂夫，“要不我穿你的衣服走，明天早上再给你送衣服回来？”

　　“其实我也是因为你才答应的，原本打算见到你之后就和娜塔莎说清楚不要3P。”

　　“噢。”

　　又是沉默的几分钟，史蒂夫没法控制自己的嘴，“那我们还做吗？我是说既然我们都是冲着对方来的话。”

　　“要不我们试试？”巴基鬼使神差地答应了，心里想着这个人不管男装女装都有毒，总让他做点原本不怎么想做的事。

　　史蒂夫得到答案，低下头凑过去吻他，只是轻柔的试探性的一个吻。一种温柔的感情攫住了他，史蒂夫本想换个角度，没想到巴基在同一时间也歪了头，两个人的鼻子撞在一起。他们睁开眼，为这小插曲相视一笑。巴基闭上眼舔着史蒂夫的下唇，舌头毫不客气地扫过牙齿，被他突然伸出的舌头吸着邀请进入口腔，两条舌头来回纠缠许久，分开时牵出一条口水丝。

　　巴基用手背擦掉嘴角的口水，看向同样气喘吁吁的史蒂夫。他这才好好地打量这个强壮的男人，金色的头发半湿地贴在头上，嘴唇因为接吻闪着水光。他两手按上史蒂夫的胸口，发出赞叹一声，不由地地多按了几次。史蒂夫任由他的手在自己身上乱摸，在不会影响他的姿势下脱掉浴袍。

　　“我什么时候才能练到这个样子。”巴基摸上他手臂的肌肉，略带羡慕地说。

　　“如果一起去健身房我可以给你指导。”

　　巴基下半身还在被子里，上半身倾向他，半遮的画面留了更多的想象空间。史蒂夫把手伸进去，摸到巴基的内裤边缘，用手指勾了勾。

　　“可以继续下去？”

　　巴基点点头，屏住呼吸等待他的下一个动作。史蒂夫只把内裤脱到大腿根部就握上性器，指腹上的一层薄茧让它抖了一下。这是巴基第一次被男人手淫，同为男性知道怎样摩擦会带来快感，更何况史蒂夫的手充满力量，不一会儿他就不由自主地挺腰随着手上下撸动的节奏摆动。他闭眼沉浸在别样的快感里，铃口被史蒂夫故意摩擦，刺激让他猛地睁开眼看见史蒂夫的阴茎早就站起来。巴基不愿意只有一个人舒服，用脚把被子踢开，扣住史蒂夫的腰往自己身上带。史蒂夫没料到这个动作，阴茎直接戳上他的腰。巴基想着自己自慰会做的动作，学着样子握住他的那根，轻轻揉搓龟头，又摸上囊袋不停地套弄。

　　刚开始的动作都还算轻柔，沉重的呼吸声催情一般让两人加快手里的速度。史蒂夫的眼神跟着晃动的两个红点移动，试探性地舔了一口，欣喜地感觉到手中的性器流出透明的液体。他把嘴对上左边的乳首，舌头划过乳晕，接着把乳头含进嘴里。史蒂夫先用牙轻轻咬住突起，又用舌头按着乳尖推回去，一来一去玩得不亦乐乎。巴基被欲望撩拨发出细小的闷哼，一手抓着史蒂夫的手臂，另一只手扒在他的肩膀上。

　　史蒂夫察觉到巴基的身体开始绷紧，抓着自己的那根和他的摆在一起套弄，时不时坏心地去顶他的囊袋，内裤拧成一团摩擦大腿根部，巴基低吼一声，喷射出的白浊液体几乎全都洒在史蒂夫的腿上和腰上。高潮过后巴基脑中一片空白，缓过神来才发觉自己已经被史蒂夫放倒趴在床上。

　　史蒂夫拿了枕头让他垫在腰下，从宾馆抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套。

　　“我可以吗？”

　　其实史蒂夫对自己还能忍多久并没有多大信心，但他不愿意像之前那样吓到巴基，只好看着圆翘的屁股先用手随便摸了两下越来越硬的性器。

　　巴基又是点点头，下巴磕在床单上。还没等史蒂夫有所行动，他猛地转过身来有点担忧地发问，“你行不行啊？”

　　巴基的担心不是没有道理，史蒂夫看起来也不像是和男人做过的样子，万一没有经验会很痛的

　　“这个不用担心。”

　　史蒂夫以为巴基怕他和男人做不下去，准备身体力行，用实际行动打消巴基的疑虑。

　　史蒂夫倒了一些润滑剂在手上，涂到自己的手指上和巴基紧闭的后穴口，慢慢地将食指探进去。即使已经有了润滑剂，史蒂夫进入的并不太顺利，他的食指只伸进了一个指节。想象着待会他会进到这么紧致的甬道，阴茎反射性地跳了跳。

　　“痛吗？”

　　“不痛，就是有点奇怪。”

　　史蒂夫等到巴基适应一根手指后又倒了些润滑剂，加入第二根手指。后穴紧紧地吸着史蒂夫的手，连转动都有些困难。史蒂夫的手努力往更深入探去，当他划过某个部位时巴基惊得抖动了一下。终于找到了。史蒂夫按压了几下，巴基因为他的举动忍不住呻吟起来，阴茎又有抬头的迹象。他不停地刺激着巴基的前列腺，又来回转动使内壁能够容纳多一根手指。史蒂夫把手指抽出来，用润滑剂沾湿，小心地加入三根手指。

　　三根手指在巴基的内部不停地搅动。史蒂夫还是重复之前的动作，后穴里传来水泽声，这样的声音让巴基下意识地收缩，夹紧了史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫的呼吸顿时粗了几分，把阴茎抵上穴口。

　　“我进来了。”

　　他握着自己的性器，慢慢地插进去。

　　“嘶…”

　　史蒂夫费了些劲才把性器全插进去，可是此时根本没法动。即使经过刚才的扩张，后穴还是没法立刻适应被充满的感觉，内壁紧紧地压着史蒂夫的性器。巴基痛，史蒂夫也不舒服。

　　原本平趴在床上的巴基用手臂支撑着抬起腰撅起屁股，想让史蒂夫动作更方便一些。

　　“你别逞强。”史蒂夫摸到巴基软下去的性器有些心疼地在他背上落下一个吻。

　　史蒂夫小心地用性器按压刚才找到的前列腺，一手扶上巴基的腰，摆腰慢慢加快摩擦那一点的速度。等巴基适应了不少，史蒂夫抽出性器再缓慢地插进，这次倒是没有什么障碍可以直接进到内部。他这才放下所有自制，粗暴地大力抽插起来，每一下都毫不留情地插进最深处。巴基被他顶的连手臂都在发颤，从未被人进过的地方传来没发言说的舒爽。

　　　“啊...啊，哈...”

　　正渐入佳境时，史蒂夫却把性器抽了出来，巴基困惑地转过头，正好被他捏着下巴亲下去。史蒂夫改变了原本跪在巴基身后的姿势，整个人压上巴基，把全部重量覆盖在他身上。沾满了润滑液和一些别的液体的肉棒滑过他的臀缝，在会阴处不轻不重地戳弄，酥酥麻麻的感觉令巴基的穴口不由自主地一张一合。

　　巴基不满地咬了史蒂夫的下唇，力道不大不会留下痕迹，却足以起到警告作用。史蒂夫舔了舔被巴基咬过的地方，把头凑到他耳边，“这会还怕吗？”喑哑的声音在放大了数倍传进巴基耳里，激得他想要扭头躲开。

　　“不怕，一点都不怕，你快进来。”

　　史蒂夫这才又插进等待已久的肉穴，两人同时发出满足的叹息。他把手探向刚才玩弄了许久的乳头，两根手指夹着捏来捏去，另一只手则抚慰巴基受冷遇的性器，头蹭着巴基的后脑勺，“再亲一下。”

　　略带撒娇的口吻让巴基有些头皮发麻，小穴不由地夹紧了。史蒂夫被这一夹差点弄得缴械，闭上眼缓了缓，在巴基的脸上一通乱亲后舌头霸道地伸进口腔。巴基前后被双重夹击，胸口被捏着，连口腔也被他模拟性交地来回抽插，快感铺天盖地地袭来。颤颤巍巍的手臂终于支撑不住两人的重量垮掉，整个人几乎被史蒂夫操进床垫里。

　　太过了，但巴基的嘴被堵住，只有口水顺着两人的下巴缓缓滴下，没顶的快感让他怀疑自己可能会被操昏过去。像是过去了一个世纪史蒂夫才结束这个吻，这一定是巴基出生以来最湿哒哒的吻了，他趴在床上大口喘气。

　　“慢…”

　　史蒂夫像没听到一样每次抽插都发出清晰的啪啪声，不给巴基一丝逃跑的机会。压在身上的重量此时给巴基带来一种莫名的安全感，身体追随快感下半身不受控制地不停扭动，性器少了手的抚慰疯狂地和床单摩擦。史蒂夫吻在他的后颈，舔去黏糊糊的汗水，沿着脊椎一路亲下去，巴基哆嗦着反仰起背脊，又忍受不了快感的折磨把脸埋到床里。

　　“罗杰斯，你，你慢一点。”

　　“史蒂夫，叫我史蒂夫。”

　　“史，史蒂夫，不要…啊…不要顶了。”

　　“你真美。”

　　“放，放开，啊！”

　　巴基射出今晚第二波精液，后穴的剧烈收缩让史蒂夫也跟着释放出来。两人仍旧紧密地连在一起，他搂着巴基的腰侧躺下来，剧烈的心跳通过贴在一起的躯体传到巴基的大脑，太阳穴跟着突突地跳。这次高潮过于猛烈，巴基过了许久才差不多平息下来，他这才发现脸上湿了一片，眨一眨眼睛还有眼泪从眼角流下。

　　史蒂夫的那根还留在巴基体内，这让他后面鼓鼓胀胀的，巴基把手伸到身后用力地拍了下史蒂夫的屁股。

　　“快拔出来。”

　　史蒂夫一边不情愿地拔出来，一边把下巴压在巴基的肩膀上。

　　巴基在他怀里转了个身，两手压着史蒂夫的脸颊往中间挤。

　　“我行不行？”史蒂夫满脸期待地等他回复。

　　巴基这才发觉自己开始说错了话，被史蒂夫的反应逗到绷不住笑出来，捧着他的脸在眼皮上各亲了一下

　　“棒极了。”

　　史蒂夫看着他还充满红晕的脸，下半身又蠢蠢欲动地拱起来。

　　“嘿，这可不行，待会Nat就要来了，我可不想她看到你光屁股的样子。”

　　于是他们两都钻进被子，头凑在一起有一搭没一搭地聊天，时不时凑过去亲一下。

　　巴基突然想起来问史蒂夫，“Nat给你看了哪张照片会让你以为我是姑娘，我不记得有穿过女装。”

　　“漫展上的照片，你戴了口罩，还有个金属的手臂。”

　　“你觉得那是姑娘？！”

　　“啊…”史蒂夫不明所以地回他。

　　“我COS的是个男的！！”

　　巴基生气地翻身骑在史蒂夫腰上，双手掐住他的脖子一幅誓死要和他抗争的模样。

　　“咳咳。”

　　两人同时扭头看向玄关，娜塔莎一脸兴味地挑着眉毛，史蒂夫眼疾手快地吧巴基拉下来用被子盖好。

　　娜塔莎推开门就察觉到哪里不太对劲，房间里一股石楠花的气味，等她走进去就看见巴基光着身子骑在同样赤裸的史蒂夫身上，被骑的人还满脸傻笑，虽然被子遮住了下半身但想也知道那会是什么状态。

　　“我本来想说愚人节快乐的，现在是不是说情人节快乐会更应景？”

　　“Nat!”

　　“我就不打扰你们了，拜。”

　　娜塔莎内心感慨了自己当红娘的本领，一个愚人节玩笑都能让两个直男双双变弯也挺不容易。她还没走到门口就听见巴基在后面喊她，“Nat！明早能给我送一套衣服过来吗？爱你！”

　　然后她又听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，接着是巴基超小的说话声，可惜她还听得见。“不是真的爱，只是表达感谢的说法嘛。”

　　“停下来，你…唔…”

　　“没衣服穿不还是怪你。”

　　娜塔莎塞上自己的耳朵，并不想知道里面在干什么，背着装了游戏机的背包大踏步快速走出去用力关上门。

　　


End file.
